Sasuke's Heart
by rinoakes
Summary: There's a hole in Sasuke's heart...what's he going to do? SASUHINA


ONE-SHOT!

One day, Sasuke was walking down the busy streets of Konoha. Everything was fine and dandy—except he felt he was lacking something. Something very important. He felt like there was a hole in his heart.

He passed the weapon shop, thinking it might be a weapon he was missing. He was about to go inside and buy himself some shurikens, when he noticed Hyuuga Neji walking towards it, a smirk on his otherwise expresionless face. Sasuke looked inside the window, and noticed Tenten was on duty.

'Better to come back later,' he thought, and wisely walked away.

Could it be some exercise he was missing? You can never go wrong with training! He walked over to his favorite training ground, but before he could see it, he heard two people arguing from there.

"I HATE YOU" yelled Ino

"WELL YOU'RE UGLY!" yelled Shikamaru.

"AT LEAST I HAVE A NICER HAIRCUT THAN YOU!"

"YOU'RE SO TROUBLESOME!"

Silence.

'Maybe I'll train later,' thought Sasuke.

Sasuke soon had another theory—it was his empty stomach making him feel like something was missing!

On his way to Ichiraku(yes, Sasuke has ramen cravings like any ninja), Sasuke thought about everything that had been going on in his life for the past few months. Itachi was still out there—Sasuke was still an avenger. Naruto had forcefully brought Sasuke back to Konoha, and Sasuke had spent many nights lying in the hospital, trapped by his own injuries.

However, Sasuke felt much more peaceful with Konoha now. He had been supplied, "tortured" as he used to think, with a "pathetic girl" for a training partner. His opinion of Hyuuga Hinata had changed drastically in the last few months. He had gone from thinking she was an annoying 'girl' to thinking she was a friend.

That's right!

SASUKE HAS A FRIEND!

It had taken a while, but Hinata was able to crack the surface of Sasuke's hard "bad boy" exterior, and worm her way inside.

He chuckled to himself. Who would have thought Sasuke would have a girlfriend?

'No, No!' Sasuke blushed, 'SHE'S A GIRL---- FRIEND! A friend who just happens to be a girl!' corrected Sasuke in his mind. Imagine making a mistake like that? Sasuke didn't need love! That feeling he got in his heart when Hinata smiled her shy smile at him wasn't love, it was…excitement! Over training! Because everybody knows our Sasuke just LOOOOVES to ninja-fight!

Now, back to our story!

Sasuke soon arrived at the window of the Ichiraku ramen place. He heard loud laughing from inside. "I'M GOING TO BE THE NEXT HOKAGE! BELIEVE IT! YA! BELIEVE IT!"

'DAMN!' thought Sasuke, 'by the time I order, there won't be any left!'

Sasuke again walked away.

'What is it I'm missing?' he thought

He walked all over Konoha…but he still couldn't figure it out!

Sasuke then made a decision.

'I'll ask Kakashi-sensei!' he thought, heading over to where he knew Kakashi hung out.

He peeked through the trees to Kakashi's treehouse, and saw a flash of pink hair.

'DAMNDAMNDAMN! The only thing that can truly distract Kakashi-sensei…and she's with him RIGHT WHEN I NEED HIM!'

Now Sasuke was mad. He continued walking around Konoha, but this time, his legs subconsciously brought him to the Hyuuga clan's house.

'Well…maybe Hinata knows what's missing!' he thought

As he thought about Hinata, his heart started beating faster. Sasuke assumed it was just because he was nervous about seeing Hiashi.

He knocked on the main door, and Hiashi answered. Sasuke had yet to figure out why the leader of the Hyuuga clan couldn't get a servant to open the door for him.

'Uchiha."

"Hinata," Said Sasuke simply

Now, Normally Hiashi would have said, straight out, NO. He was already mad enough over Hinata being forced to be partners with Sasuke (Tsunade is verrrry persuasive!). But then an image of chibi Sasuke with a byakuugan beating the crap out of some other ninja entered his mind. With a smirk, he opened the door wider and let Sasuke in.

Sasuke smirked right back, and walked to where he knew Hinata's room was.

Her door was open, so he walked straight in.

"Hello Hinata." He said calmly

"Oh! S-S-Sasuke-k-kun!" she quickly turned around. "I-I wasn't expecting y-you!"

"Let's train now,"

ON THE TRAINING FIELD

Sasuke and Hinata fought, Sasuke correcting her whenever she did something wrong. Somehow, even though they were working hard, he felt a little lighter, a little happier.

"Eek!" Hinata slipped onto the ground, tripping up Sasuke who fell onto her. Their mouths crashed together….but neither moved apart. Their mouths moved together as they began to kiss.

Hinata had never felt anything like this before! Ever back when she used to think she liked Naruto, and he'd give you a friendly peck on the cheek, she never felt these strange, wonderful, amazing sensations running through her body from Sasuke's lips! Somehow she knew….that this felt right. That it would be okay for her to kiss the avenger. It would work out.

And as for Sasuke?

As he felt Hinata's warm body pressed against his own, the cells in Sasuke's heart went into mitose overdrive—and the hole in his heart was healed.

-------------------------------

Aaaaa, light and fluffy and one-shot, JUST THE WAY I LIKE IT!

Review please :).


End file.
